Shield
The 'Shield' is both a piece of equipment (Known as an 'Energy Shield') as well as a passive stat buff on the player (Known as 'Shield'). Description The purpose of a 'Shield' is to mitigate incoming damage to the player. While a shield is up, any incoming damage the player takes will be reduced by 50%, with half of the damage going to the players HP, and the other half going to the players Shield. When the shield is depleted, the player will take 100% of the incoming damage directly to their health pool. Shield damage taken is calculated after reductions from Armor, just like HP. Shields will regenerate on their own in combat, after not taking damage for an amount of time. This is known as 'Shield Reboot'. By default, shield reboot is 8 seconds. The amount of shield regenerated per second is known as 'Shield Regen Rate'. By default, shields will regenerate at 5% per second. The first shield is provided to the player in the tutorial/introductory phase of their character. It is represented by a blue bar' next to the players HP bar. ''Overload' 'is a secondary effect present on some skills, which will disable the enemies shield for an amount of time. This means that for the duration of the overload, the enemy will take 100% damage to their health pool. ''Shield Pierce' is a secondary stat which tips the balance of shield mitigation in your favor. Instead of doing 50/50 to shield/HP, shield pierce can allow you to add additional damage to the enemies health pool. Example; I have 5% Shield Pierce. I now do 55% damage to the enemy health pool, and 45% to the enemy shield. 'Absorb' is not the same as shield. An absorb is a temporary shield which will mitigate damage done to the player 100%, before the shield and health pool are affected. It is displayed as an orange bar alongside the health and shield bars. Affected Skills & AMPs The following skills & AMPs directly or indirectly play a role in regards to shields. * General: ** All classes have access to a basic tier AMP called; "Maximum Shield Capacity I/II/III" which increases shield capacity by 3% per point invested, to a maximum of 9%. * ** Unstable Anomaly skill: Disables the enemies shield for 4.5 seconds ** Disruptive Module skill: Generates shield charge for you and 4 allies within 10m each tick. 4 Increases shield strength by 25% for 6 seconds. 8 Restores even more shield for each tick. ** Repairbot skill/pet: Restores shield to the Engineer every 3 seconds. Grants access to Shield Boost. 4 Increases shield strength by 15%. ** Shield Boost skill: Restores shield to 5 allies within 10m periodically. ** Quick Restart AMP: Reduces shield reboot time by 2 seconds. ** Turn The Tables AMP: When a CC ends, restore shield every second for 3 seconds. ** Deft Restoration AMP: Dashing restores some shield. Can only occur every 10 seconds. * * * * *